Another Type of Yoite's Story
by Yoite-MiharuRokujou-Ciel
Summary: Short story of other version of Yoite's life, minus Nabari World and Kira Jutsu. Warning: char death ending ?


Note : Sorry if my grammar and sentence structure sucks, OOC, etc.

This fanfic's idea came when my composition teacher gave me homework to make a composition, continuing these words "He seemed to be suffering from lost of memory". No Nabari world because she(the composition teacher) would have a headache from it (not to mention that this story itself has passed the word limit).

* * *

He seemed to be suffering from lost of memory, as he only gazing through the window of the room where he was hospitalized. From head to toe, his slender body was filled with wounds, either from the sharp weapons the culprit used, or from the beating. His pale face was also not spared, with a few scratches on it. Looking at the tiny clinic's minimalist garden with a blank, empty look on his eyes, he didn't even realized that the doctor had entered the room.

"Hello," said the female doctor with a kind and friendly voice, "you have finally wake up, aren't you?"

Shocked, the boy turned around to take a glance at her, then instinctively hid himself behind the window's semi-transparent; cream coloured curtain, which made the doctor watched in perplexity. A while later, the child carefully peeked from the curtain's gap, then asked with a weak and frightful voice, "..Who.. ..are you..?"

The doctor smiled, said, "I am the doctor of this small clinic, my name is Kazuho. For now, I want you to take a check-up, so that I can analyze your current condition and treat you with a much more accurate treatment. Do you want to cooperate?"

"..um.. I guess.. It is all right." he said, in small voice, then slowly let himself being brought out from behind the curtain and guided by the doctor to do his first check-up after he was conscious.

After the check-up finished, he asked the doctor, "...doctor.. ..why.. Am I here..?"

The doctor stopped her movements for a moment, sat beside him, and replied, "I found you on a dead-end alley near here, when I am going home from a little shopping at late night, three days ago. Then I picked you up and treated you in my house, which is also a clinic, until now, and.. Here you are~!" she said, ended her words with a lively tone. "By the way.. what is your name, if I may know?"

The room was silence. "..I think.." he said desperately, "I.. ..lost my memory."

He paused for a while, then continued, "I didn't remember why I was on the dead-end alley, neither why I was beaten up. I even forgot my own name.." while staring to the garden again.

Not too long after that, he stood up, turned at the doctor, bowed down, and said, "Sorry.. I am troubling you to take care of me. But I cannot give you anything in return. I also couldn't be a help of anybody, even if I really want to help.."

Stood in front of him and then patted his head, the doctor said, "Don't worry. I treat your injuries not because I want something in return; it's simply because I can't stand seeing someone lying half-dead like that."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of door opens, then there was a voice of a man, saying, "I'm home..!"

"Oh..! It must be my husband." she said, rushed to the front door. Confused, the child decided to follow the female doctor; as, for now, she was the person he trusted the most.

On the front door, beside her husband, there was another guy. That man's hair was identic to the doctor's, and he was wearing casual outfit with a bandanna on his forehead. After he saw the doctor, he said, "Yo, Kazuho.. Long time no see."

The doctor got really excited all of a sudden and exclaimed, "Big brother..! You finally come..!" then she jumped into his big brother's arms.

Right at the moment after Kazuho hugged her big brother, the child immediately searched for a place to hide, as the place where he hid before, at Kazuho's back, was not a 'safe place' now (for him). Kazuho's big brother rubbed her hair, said " Starting from two months ago up till yesterday I'm very busy, but for now my work will be at ease, so I will visit you often, okay?"

" 'kay.." said Kazuho, loosing her hug and continued, "there's someone that I want to introduce you two to. He.. Um.. Is the one leaning over at the corner." pointing at a corner of the corridor.

The said child leaning to the wall desperately, for not finding any place to hide, and now clutching on his legs, trembling.

"What happened, boy..?" Kazuho's husband, Amatatsu, asked with a sympathetic tone. Kazuho approached the child, tried to calm him down, "They are the people who are close to me, and they will not harm you. The guy with a bandanna and blond hair is my big brother, Yukimi, and next to him is my husband, Amatatsu."

"What's up with him?" Yukimi asked curiously. "In short, he is suffering amnesia." Kazuho said quickly, then she thought of an idea. "Hey~! How about you become my brother's assistant? For information, he is a freelance writer. Do you agree, big brother?"

"What's that, all of a sudden?" Yukimi asked, not understand about the conversation.

"He thought that he couldn't help people even with his own will. Since you looked like you needed some help, I think maybe he can assist you."

"Whatever.." Yukimi replied, "But what's the use of a brat--"

"He will help you, big brother." Kazuho interupted, "Let him try."

"Okay.. Up to you. But why can't he help you, instead?"

"Because helping your work up is much easier than mine." Kazuho answered lightly.

"What kind of reason is that?" Yukimi muttered to himself, then turned to the child, told him, "You better be useful." and patted his head.

"Come on, let's have dinner!" shouted Kazuho from the dining room.

"All right, we'll be there soon." Yukimi shouted back to Kazuho, told the child, "Let's go, brat." then dragged him slowly to the dining room.

At the dining room, the three of them enjoyed their dinner and chatted, while the child ate his dinner in silence.

"I think, in two or three days, it's all right for him to stay with you, big brother." said Kazuho, opening up a new conversation, "..as his condition is much better than the first time I meet him."

"So, I will fetch him in three days, right?" Yukimi confirmed.

"You can say it like that, brother." answered Kazuho.

After dinner, they continued their conversation in the guest room. The conversation went on till 9 o'clock, and after showing the result of his project to everybody, Yukimi went home.

The next three days passed by quickly. As the child's health recovered rapidly, he spent his days by helping out all he could do in Kazuho's clinic and house.

Hence, the third day came. Yukimi dropped by to pick the child up as he promised to Kazuho, and took him in to his apartment room, his 'home'.

"Sorry, it's a mess, but hope you adapted quickly." said Yukimi. The child only nodded and then stared at the room with blank expression.

"Hey. Hear me out. The bathroom is there, and the kitchen is over here, in case if you need something. Got it?" asked Yukimi. The child nodded again and went straight to the room's window, staring at the pitch-dark night sky; mused for a couple of minutes. Then he suddenly dozed off, still in his standing position, which made Yukimi panicked to catch him up. Yukimi then layed him down to the couch and started to do his work.

A few days after the child stayed at his house, Yukimi began to think about a new name for him, as there were no sign of the returning of his memory, and since calling a person without a name is such a burden. Yukimi mentioned a few names for him, hoped that he would participate, or at least told him what kind of name he prefered, but there was not much response, until he recalled that the child liked to stare at the night sky and automaticly remembered the name of the cat he once had, Yoite (the meaning of the name is something like "night wind"). Not expected, the child mentioned the name 'Yoite' repeatedly, like he was naming himself. "Then it is decided; your name is 'Yoite'." said Yukimi in a relieved feeling, that he finally 'choosed' his own name.

According to Yukimi's observation when they were working together, Yoite was actually a clever and diligent child. At first, when he failed at doing something, he always blamed himself and easily surrendered to his failure, but with Yukimi's encouragement, Yoite started to try again when he failed. One month later, Yoite could successfully helped at least half of Yukimi's job. Beside helping Yukimi, Yoite had to have a medical check-up once in a month, because he was very thin. Kazuho made lists of healthy and nutrious food for Yoite, but even after the diet was taken, they couldn't put on weight for him.

One day, six months after Yoite's first appearance, Yukimi asked, "Yoite, do you want to go back to your family?"

Yoite startled; his face turned pale, and said, "..maybe.. I don't have a family."

Yukimi felt guilty to ask about it, and said, "Sorry, I doesn't know that your past is somewhat gloomy. But that means you have gained some of the memory that you lost, right?"

"..guess so.." replied Yoite with a flat tone.

"How about school? Do you want to go to school?" Yukimi asked, as he suddenly got that idea.

"Dunno. I never think about it." was Yoite's short reply.

"Then, I will be registering you at Banten school which located near here, so that it's easy for you to go from here and get back." said Yukimi; he considered Yoite's answer as a 'yes' and began to search for the school's phone number.

"Wait, Yukimi.. How about my tasks as your assistant?" Yoite questioned.

"I can handle them." replied Yukimi, "I wouldn't take a job that go beyond my limit, y'know. But if you really wanna help, maybe you can help me out in afternoon, after school. Or on weekends. How 'bout that?"

"Yes.." Yoite obeyed, because Yukimi was the one who took care of him all these time, and he wanted to fulfil Yukimi's expectations.

Yukimi registered Yoite to Banten school, and then Yoite followed the enterance exam. When the exam's result were given, the examiner said that Yoite was very good in mental math, but he were poor in the history and language, so that he had to enter the junior high, grade 8. "Actually, for a normal 16 years old child, who has undergone education from at least 6 years old, they will enter the senior high section of grade 10, but in Yoite's cases, it is acceptable, because he does not get an academic background." the examiner told Yukimi.

"It's not much of a problem for me, because I want him to become more sociable, besides being educated." replied Yukimi in a formal way.

"Good, then. Yoite can enter the class, starting for tomorrow. Don't forget about books and uniforms." the examiner ended their conversation.

On his first day of school, Yukimi accompanied him to the school, and after leaving him in the care of his class teacher, Thobari-sensei, Yukimi leaved the school. The class teacher then brought Yoite to the class, to introduce him to his new classmates. Thobari-sensei even selected one of the students, named Rokujou Miharu, to become his partner.

"A partner's job is to guide and accompany the new student, as he knows nothing about this school," is what the class teacher told the class. Yoite was arranged to sit next to his partner, Miharu, so that if he needed something, he could asked some help from his partner, but Yoite tried not to disturb Miharu; and as long as the class started until the first reccess, Yoite succeed in his attempt in not disturbing him. However, at the reccess, Yoite faced one problem: Yukimi didn't prepare any lunch-box for him and gave him some money to buy one instead; and he didn't want to toublesome Miharu and the other classmates(not like his classmates were not friendly what-so-over; it's just that he wasn't too comfortable surrounded with many people, expecially with those who were around his age), so he decided to sit quietly, reading the history textbook.

Strangely, Miharu stared at Yoite, while drinking a small box of milk (note: this _is_ his lunch). Yoite felt uneasy of Miharu's staring, and asked, "..Excuse me.. Have I done something wrong?"

"No," Miharu replied, "I just think that you actually wanted to ask something, like.. 'where is the canteen', maybe?"

"But.. Do you really want to accompany me?" Yoite asked, with a confused expression.

"It's not 'want', but 'have to'." Miharu replied shortly.

"Sorry, I have troubled you.." said Yoite, blamed himself.

"Don't feel guilty, that's not your fault. It's sensei's fault." said Miharu, getting up from the chair, ready to go. "Let's go.. before the reccess ends." Miharu then turned and walked towards the door.

"All right.." agreed Yoite, following Miharu.

At the canteen, Yoite bought a lunch-box and a bag of candies, and gave the candies to Miharu.

"What is this?" asked Miharu, startled.

"It's the 'thank you' gift from me. Or.. Do you dislike candies?"

"No, not like that.. ..but.."

"..um.. ..if you doesn't like it, I'll bring some homemade ones tomorrow."

"You doesn't need to take your effort for doing such things. I'm not helping you because I want something in return, but because sensei told me to."

"But..--"

"..All right, I will accept your gratitute."

"Thank you."

After accepted the candies, Miharu stared at his supposed-to-be-in-his-charge new student that stood beside him, then asked, "...you are some weird people, aren't you?"

The said new student, that was Yoite, just shrugged his shoulders lightly, before answering, "..I don't know.. Maybe?"

The next day, Yoite brought lunch that Yukimi made, and a box of cookies which he made together with Yukimi. He shared his cookies with Miharu, telling him that it was his promise the day before, which made Miharu wondering about what happening to him. Miharu also did his job well as he accompanied Yoite around the school, told him about the school and other stuffs, helped out when he caught a trouble. Yoite also tried his best to help Miharu if he was in trouble. Soon, the two of them had became a very close friends.

One day, the class teacher, Thobari-sensei, privately called Yoite to ask about his adaptations in school.

"I'm all right.. ..I think I have had my first friend.." replied Yoite.

"It's good, then.. Do you befriend your partner, Miharu?"

"Yes, he is my first friend."

"I see.. You're awesome, can befriend an indifferent child like him."

"........ ..indifferent..? But.. Miharu.."

"Maybe he feel that you and him are somewhat in same condition. It's just that.. ..please take care of Miharu."

"...um.. ..I will try my best, sensei.."

"..thanks. You can go back to your class now."

"You're welcome, sensei."

As soon as Yoite went back to the class, Miharu asked about his conversation with Thobari-sensei, and Yoite told him about it. After Yoite fonished his story, he asked Miharu, "What relationship do you have with Thobari-sensei?"

"Nothing," replied Miharu, "It's just that.. Maybe he swore to my mom to protect me or something like that." then he motioned that it was the end of their conversation, as the recess had ended and the teacher had came in.

After the class was dismissed, the two of them walked home together, but the atmosphere was a bit different that day, because they started a talk about their families; a topic that till now, neither one of them were breve enough to bring up. Miharu was the one who started, by saying, "Thobari-sensei. He.. is the one who came to me when I met him for the first time and said that he know my mother. He also said he promised to my mother, that he will protect me. Some weird and.. ..quite eerie guy, I think.."

"Maybe.. ..it is. Strange, say things like that on the first meeting.."

"Dunno. I might had met him, but I not remember.. Or else."

"........ ..sorry.. ..but.. Did you lost your memory?" asked Yoite, slowly and carefully.

"..hm.. Think so. My childhood memories are gonr. Even if some of it lasted, they're blurry.." answered Miharu while gazing at the sky, simply smiled. His smile looked miserable, as though he didn't want to remember about the fact that he forgot his past.

"Me, too.. Lost my memories, but I feel it's all right that I had losted them, because lately.. The small fragments of the memory come back little by little, and they are terribly awful."

"..looks like I have opened up the wound from your past. I'm---"

"You doesn't need to apologize, Miharu.. I just think that maybe i have to tell someone about this nightmare. I feel a little calm now."

"Is that so? I'm relieved, then." Miharu sighed, felt really relieved that he didn't hurt Yoite's feelings.

Actually, Miharu was much more worried about hurting other's feeling than Yoite; it's only that he could hide his worries better than Yoite.

"Do you have any difficulties? I will help you with all my might." said Yoite, concerned.

"Nope. It's only the sigh of relieveness."

"..oh.. Is that s---*cough..cough..!*"

'Yoite..!?"

"*cough* ..d..don't worry.. It's an ordinary cough.."

"What's ordinary about that?! Normally people doesn't cough out blood..!"

"If you're that worried, we'll go visit Kazuho for check-up."

They went straight to Kazuho's clinic, and checked Yoite's condition. From Kazuho's explaination, Miharu found out that Yoite suffered a fatal yet rare-known disease, and the disease itself was spotted only about three weeks ago, mainly affected and deteriorating his body's immunity.

"Does Yukimi-san know about this?" asked Miharu.

"Not yet" Kazuho answered, "These are Yoite's request, he do not want big brother or anyone to worry nor being troubled concerning him. All this time, I appreciated his attention towards my brother, but.. with his latest condition which continually worsen.. Maybe I might as well inform brother as quickly as possible."

"Then, we'll be leaving." interrupted Yoite. He didn't want Miharu to ask furthermore, since it would only made Miharu more worried about his state.

"..Okay.. Let's go home." said Miharu, realized that Yoite didn't want him asked more information from Kazuho.

Arrived at Yoite's home, they met Yukimi, who was packing his luggage, ready to travel for days. Yukimi even prepared all of Yoite's daily necessities, like biscuit, or the instant foods, and an amount of money which enough for him to buy meals three times a day, for two weeks.

"I'm leaving only for five days, at the most a week, but I am giving you a cell phone. Take it, I'll contact you to check about your condition and the house." said Yukimi, gave Yoite a cell phone that could be folded.

"..hey, Miharu.. Can you take care of Yoite while I'm gone?" asked Yukimi, facing Miharu.

"Sure, leave it to me.." replied Miharu, giving him a bitter smile.

"What's with that eerie smile? Anyway, time to go. I'll be back as quickly as possible. Take care, you two." said Yukimi, while he was heading into his mini-van, thinking about his destination.

Miharu suddenly approached to catch up behind Yukimi, grabbed Yukimi's jacket, and told him with persuading expression, "Come back quickly as you promised." Then Miharu loosen his grab, and continued, "Good bye, Yukimi-san."

Miharu's actions stunned Yukimi for a while, and left him answering, "..Yeah.. I will be back quickly." Then he turned back to his mini-van, when Yoite said, "Bye, Yukimi." in his usual, flat-toned voice. Yukimi gave him a sign of 'yes' and proceed to enter his car. After Yukimi's car was out of their sight, the two of them entered the house and discussed about the homework.

Meanwhile, Yukimi in the car was thinking about Yoite. However, not about what would he done to the house when he was leaving him; it was about Yoite's family, and of course, his past. Recently, probably because he had began to remember about his past, Yoite often had some kind of nightmare regarding someone named 'Sora'.

From his research and some fact about Yoite, he found out the place where the people named 'Sora' once lived, and decided to proceed there. In the small town, he searched for the place which maybe had been visited by 'Sora'. He only found a church, and when he was asjing about 'Sora' to the head of the church, a child unintentionally heard about it, then asked, "Sorry, sir.. But do you know about Sora?"

"My, Tsukasa-kun.. It is impolite to interrupt other people's conversation." the head of the church reminded.

"Forgive me, Father.. All this time, I'm searching for Sora, so when I heard someone speak about him, I'm anxious to know." the child called Tsukasa said.

"Go ahead. Looks like this gentleman want to know about him, too. Please enjoy your talk." said the head of the church, as he excused himself, and let them talk privately.

They talked on, and now, Yukimi know that Yoite was Sora. Little Sora from the time he was born had being called 'the reaper' or 'death god', because his mother died when she was giving birth to him. 'Sora' was the name his mother wanted to give to him if he was a girl, but as he was neither a girl nor a boy, he always said to himself that he wasn't Sora.

Spending most of his time in an isolated part of his house, he seldom played with Tsukasa, his non blood-related brother, through the ventilator, which was a rectangular hole about 30cm to 20cm with iron fence, he only allowed to go out to the church, usually two weeks once.

One day, his family decided to annihilate him. Tsukasa was also forced to do that, but he hesitated, turned back and ran out, followed by Sora. Tsukasa hid himself in terror, while Sora tried to approach him, searching and calling for his name, but they never met. Half year later, Tsukasa decided to move out and live by himself, while searching the whereabout of Sora.

Not long after Tsukasa finished his story, there was a phone call from Yoite's cell phone, and when he greeted, "Hello.. Yoite? What's up?" Yukimi was answered by Miharu's trembling voice, which saying that Yoite's condition was suddenly getting worse and he's getting a treatment at a hospital nearby. Upon hearing that, Yukimi drove straight away from Tsukasa's apartment to the hospital Miharu mentioned.

After asking the hospital's receptionist about the room where Yoite was treated, Yukimi went straight to the place told. Behind the door of the destination room, the scene that Yukimi saw was Yoite, who lying on the bed, his face was much more pale than usual, and speaking to Miharu with a feeble voice. Miharu sat beside him, holding one of Yoite's hands tightly, and hearing Yoite's words whole-heartedly. His face was also pale, but not as pale as Yoite's. Kazuho and her husband were also in the said room. It was a very pathetic sight.

"..Sorry, Miharu... I had known the reason of your indifference, yet looks like I will be leaving you, too.."

"Don't say it like that, Yoite.. I..--"

"Thank you.. For you have accompanied me in this whole month. I'm very grateful."

"Yoite.. Please.. Dont say it like that.." said Miharu, in a desperate and half-begging voice.

Yoite just shook his head and smile, then continued, "I also felt very thankful and appreciate all of Kazuho, Yukimi, and Amatatsu's help, and I apologized for all the trouble I make all of you have to bear.."

"...Yoite.. you brat. For telling me nothing about this.."

"Sorry, Yukimi.."

"Nah, stop apologizing. I have accepted them." said Yukimi, then he patted Yoite and Miharu's head.

"That's true, Yoite.. I'm happy that I have meet you. Isn't it right, Amatatsu?" said Kazuho, turned to her husband. The asked man nodded, and said, "Yes.. You're right, Kazuho."

Yoite smiled again. It's a happy, content, and calm smile, a smile that he showed to everyone in that room for the first time, and the last.

"Thank you, everyone..."

As Yoite's voice grew fainter towards the end of his words, he fell lightly on Miharu's arms, slumbering into the eternal sleep. Sora, later known as Yoite, had a bad life to start with, but then ended beautifully, as he have the people who cared for him at his side accompanying him, even in the last moment of his life.

_-Fin-_


End file.
